1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protective clothing, and more particularly, to a radiation resistant clothing for resisting electromagnetic radiation (EMR).
2. Description of Related Art
Protective clothing, such as radiation resistant clothing, is necessary for pregnant women, children, hospital patients, and some workers exposed to hazardous EMR. Radiation resistant clothing usually has metal fibers for reflecting EMR away from a body of a person. However, some radiation can still reach the body via sleeves and neckline, etc., and when the radiation reaches into a space between the body and the clothing, it will be reflected to the body by the metal fibers of the clothing, such that the body may still absorb significant radiation.
What is needed is to provide a radiation resistant clothing that can overcome the above-described limitations.